


Hell Hath No Fury

by LeighAnne_Balsdon



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Endgame, Eventual Smut, F/M, Greendale, Magic, Sweetwater River (Riverdale), Teen Romance, The Academy of Unseen Arts (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina), Warlocks, Witches, spellmanmortuary, the cunning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeighAnne_Balsdon/pseuds/LeighAnne_Balsdon
Summary: Sabrina Spellman is broken. Can the only person she truly loves help put her back together even though he was the one that broke her in the first place?
Relationships: Dr. Cerberus/Hilda Spellman, Harvey Kinkle/Rosalind "Roz" Walker, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Prudence Night & Nicholas Scratch, Robin Goodfellow (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Theo Putnam
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in Episode 2 Season 4 - I watched the wedding and wished Sabrina had done more to Nick than just the speech. She appears to be upset and lonely but I feel the show didn't do it justice although I haven't watched the rest of it I have just finished episode three - The Weird. I love to make things more dramatic too so that's what I've done with this one.

**A Scorned Witch**

It was the day of Aunt Hilda’s wedding to Dr Cerberus and it was the last thing I felt like doing. Celebrating. I would much rather spend my time with Sabrina Morningstar having dance parties in my bedroom but no, I had to go and celebrate a love like no other. A love I thought I had with a boy that broke my heart. A boy that I knew would be trouble from the moment we laid eyes on each other, but I went for it anyway.

I, Sabrina Spellman was in no mood for a happy day of celebrating but I had to do it for one of my favourite aunties.

I put on a brave face, my flower girl dress and dab my lips with some red lipstick before heading downstairs to join my family for the pre celebratory breakfast. Aunt Zelda is smoking a cigarette and drinking what is most likely champagne and orange juice. Aunt Hilda is tutting about making pancakes. “Cousin.” Ambrose Spellman greets me, his feet perched on the dining room table and his body slouched back in his seat. I give him a curt nod before sitting down next to him. “Good Morning Aunties.” I say to them both and Aunt Hilda smiles at me. “Pancakes dear?” Her soft voice is music to my ears. “Pancakes would be lovely.” I say to her and she smiles again before placing some on a plate for me and sliding it over. “Now my beautiful niece, I wonder if Harvey and his little band could play at the wedding and if you could possibly do a toast?” Hilda asks me ever so sweetly and I could not say no. “Yeah, I’ll ask them.” I respond with a nod and a sweet smile. “We need to meet at the academy to educate everyone regarding the second Eldritch terror – the uninvited.” Ambrose reminds me and I rest my head on my hands and sigh. “When do we have to meet?” I ask and Ambrose looks up at the old coocoo clock hanging up on the wall. “Now.” He says, quickly getting up and grabbing my hand. “But my pancakes.” I moan grabbing one and taking a bite. “Come on Sabrina, we’ll see you later aunties.” Ambrose calls to the aunts and we teleport out of the house.

We arrive at the academy and I’m still holding the pancake. Ambrose rolls his eyes at me and I shrug and take another bite. While I’m chewing, a group of witches and warlocks join us in the main hall of the academy. Prudence Blackwood and Nicholas Scratch are part of this group. I find myself avoiding Nick’s presence as I finish what is left of the pancake. I swallow and focus on Ambrose who is handing out a photo of a homeless man. “If this gentleman knocks on our door, we let him in. He kills anyone who turns him away. We say we have a seat saved for him. Any other strangers show up, we do not let in because they may or may not have a stray incubus inside them.” Ambrose ends and everyone nods. “Sabrina and Nicholas, you are on door duty.” Ambrose says and I find myself glaring at Ambrose. He shoots me an apologetic look but then I feel Nick’s eyes on me, and I turn to face him, finally seeing his gorgeous honey brown eyes bore into my blue ones. My heart aches and I feel a longing bubbling inside of me.

I notice Prudence Blackwood standing awfully close to Nick. His gaze turns to hers now and they grin at each other. I see her hand lock into his and I am taken aback. Roz, who is standing next to me notices too and she grabs my hand and squeezes it in comfort. I relax a little but only just a little.

* * *

Nick and I are standing at the entrance of the desecrated church as the guests start to arrive. We are asking for invitations and let them in if they have one. At a moment when there are no guests entering Nick speaks. “So I hear you went on a date with Melvin?” Nick asks, a smirk growing on his face. It was true. I had gone on one date with Melvin who is one of the warlocks at the academy. One date that had no meaning or impact on my life, a date that I would forget within a day but here Nick was, reminding me of it. I frown. “He’s doesn’t seem like your type.” Nick adds, the smirk still there. “What do you mean he doesn’t seem like my type, I don’t have a type and besides, we only went on one date, it doesn’t mean anything.” I purse my lips and feel him staring at me. I have not once looked at him while we have been conversing. I keep my focus on the steps leading up to the church. “Sure you do, sexy but wounded, dangerous guys you can fix.” He informs me and I can feel his eyes searching me for a reaction. “Are you flirting with me or insulting me Nick, I really can’t tell.” I say, finally glancing at him and his smirk grows, and a chuckle escapes his mouth as he shakes his head.

A man enters and Nick stops him, holding out his hand. “Invitation?” Nick asks the man who stays quiet and stares ahead. “Bride or groom?” Nick asks again, his voice stern. The man continues to stare straight ahead. “Do you have an invitation?” Nick is growing irritable. I can sense it in his voice. I stare at the man who slowly shakes his head. “Then you can’t come in. Sorry.” He replies. The man turns to walk away, slowly, and eerily. I watch him go, a weird feeling running up my spine.

Prudence interrupts us now and comes up close to Nick. My blood boils as I watch her flirt with him right in front of me. She takes a long, elegant finger and walks it up his chest and cups his face, “I have a nice private spot for us Nicky. Are you coming?” She asks him, flirtation clear in her eyes as she turns her head to me, smiling. “What do you say Sabrina, can you handle this alone?” He asks me while Prudence is already pulling him away. I glare at him, “Sure, why in the heavens not.” I say, rolling my eyes but feeling the sickly ache in my belly again as he’s pulled away from me. Again.

“I might as well get used to it…” I say to myself when I’m alone and start to take people’s invitations who have arrived late.

* * *

The wedding went off without a hitch. Now I’m sitting at the singles table at the reception which is being hosted by Dorian Gray in his tavern. I sit with the hedge witches Aunt Zelda summoned to help make our coven stronger to fight the pagans. Gryla is on my right and Pesta and Sycorax are on my left. They are a rowdy bunch who are drinking gin. Gryla asks if I would like some of the mother’s ruin and I shrug and hold out my glass. I take a big gulp and she watches me with a grin. I hold out my glass, “Come on don’t be stingy on that pour, I have a toast to give later.” I say to her, smiling too wide for my own face and I down glass, after glass of gin. I do not remember how many glasses I had but all I know is it all went downhill from there.

I get up to say my speech and clink the glass I am holding so everyone can simmer down.

“For those of you who don’t know me, I am Sabrina. The bride’s spinster niece.” I say, tilting my glass towards Aunt Hilda. I chuckle and place my glass down on the ground. “Tonight, I would like to say a few things about Love.” I start and stare into the crowd. I was starting to feel dizzy from all the gin, but I did not stop. “Love, well what is Love anyway? I know it when I see it. For instance, I look at my Aunt Hilda and Dr Cerverus and I see love, a love that defied death, and that is an amazing thing.” I say and I see Aunt Hilda smile and look at her new husband. My eyes scan the group and fall on Harvey and Roz. “Then I look over at Harvey, sweet, kind Harvey, my ex-boyfriend, and the lovely Roz, my best friend. I see love there too. And you know, that’s awesome.” I say, stumbling a little, my words slurring. “And then, I look at Theo and Robin and I see love there too, young love, new love. Truly, I look around this room and all I see is love.” I stumble back into the drum set which is set for Harvey and my friends to play a little tribute after my speech. I regain my balance and my eyes fall on Nick. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat and watches me, knowing that he’s next on my list. “Well, except for Nick, another ex of mine, who’s with Prudence. Are they in love, I don’t know? I suppose it beats hooking up with random sex demons huh?” I slur and Aunt Zelda speaks up now. “Thank you, Sabrina, thank you…” She tries to get me off the stage, but I continue my rant. Nick and Prudence look uncomfortable and I smirk to myself forgetting that everyone can see me.

“My Aunt Hilda told me that it might be oh, 150 years before I meet someone who will love me. A century and half but I don’t know, given the run I’ve been on lately, no offense to Melvin, who by the way is jacked underneath that sweater vest.” I pause, pointing to Melvin who is sitting behind Nick and Prudence, but Aunt Zelda comes to the stage to drag me off, “Mr Kinkle, if you please.” She speaks into the microphone and pulls me away. “You should be ashamed of yourself!” Aunt Zelda berates me. I shrug her off and my bottom lip starts to tremble. “I’m sorry.” I say to her, but my eyes lock again with Nick’s who is coming over to the table to see if I am okay. “If you are sorry, you will drink some water and have some coffee and sober up and go apologize to Hilda and Dr Cee.” Zelda reprimands and I nod slowly as a tear escapes and slides down my face. I am still looking at Nick, Prudence right behind him. I get up from my seat and I teleport myself away from the wedding before anyone can stop me. The fire aura burns brightly and Aunt Zee steps away in shock. She looks over at Nick and Prudence and frowns. “Seeing as this is your doing Mr Scratch, please go find my niece.” She orders him and he looks back at Prudence who is about to retort. “I’ll go find her Ms Spellman.” He nods and exits the room, alone.

* * *

Instead of teleporting to hell where I assume everyone would think I am I teleport myself to the edge of sweet water river.

Calm, peace, serenity.

“Sabrina!” I hear his voice again and my calm, peace, and serenity is ruined. My anger bubbles over and I do not know if it is the alcohol or my emotions, but I start to speak, “light as a feather, stiff as a board.” I repeat it several times before Nick is hoisted in the air. “Sabrina…” He chokes out, he coughs as his breath is caught in his throat as if someone is strangling him. “I can’t…” He starts but he stops as his face starts to turn blue. “Breath?” I croak out, I turn my head to him as the tears pour down my face. He is staring at me with wide eyes which are nearly glossing over. He is struggling but still staring at me. “Release.” I speak and he drops to the floor and coughs, gulping in all the air he can before he rounds on me. “What the hell Spellman?” He roars once he has regained his composure, storming towards me. Before he reaches me, I drop to my knees and start to sob. He stops in his tracks and watches me. He does not know what he should do. He hesitates before he comes closer and rests is hands on my shoulders. He drops to his knees now and lifts my face so I’m looking at him.

He searches my face, my eyes for answers. I try to move away from him, but he keeps me steadily in his grip. “What’s going on Spellman?” He asks now, his voice is low and quiet. “I can’t…” I start, shaking my head before I speak again. “Wait…” He cries, recognising the words I am saying, and I vanish out of his grip and now.

I find myself in hell, literal hell and I’m sobbing on the floor.


	2. To Hell and Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I find myself in hell running away from my problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the feedback and I will be posting a few more chapters for this story so it's not over yet.

**To Hell and Back**

“Sabrina?” I hear my own voice calling to me, it’s lined with panic. It comes up close and pulls me up from the floor. I open my eyes, vision blurry from the crying but I can slightly see Sabrina Morningstar struggling to get me to her bedroom.

“Brina, what’s going on?” She asks me in a whisper, wiping at my tears as she drags me to her bedroom. Once we are inside her bedroom, I start to regain my control and my eyesight clears up and I see Sabrina Morningstar is wearing a red mesh gown fit for the queen of hell on her wedding day. “What’s happened?” Sabrina asks me, sitting herself down on the chair in front of her dressing table. “I ruined Aunt Hilda’s wedding.” I start to say, sobbing in between. I lie down on her bed and stare up at the ceiling. “What did you do?” She asks me, raising one of her eyebrows into her hairline. “I drank way too much Gin and gave the worst possible speech ever, I called out Nick for sleeping with sex demons.” I say to her. I turn over and huff into her pillow. I feel her approach the bed and tap my legs slightly. I turn my head and look at her. “Well he was a dick for doing that, so I don’t see what the problem is for calling him out?” She asks me, crossing her arms over her chest. “I shouldn’t have done it during my speech!” I sit up now and bury my head in my hands. My sobbing has halted. “I’ve just been feeling so…” I start to say trying to find my words. “Lonely.” I end and Sabrina nods and sits down on the edge of the bed. “Do you know he’s with Prudence now?” I say to her and Sabrina gasps. “Prudence Blackwood? She’s definitely just a rebound Brina, don’t worry about that too much.” She reassures me. “I just feel like I’m not good enough for anyone, I mean, you have Caliban, Roz has Harvey, Theo has Robin I mean even Nick and Prudence seem to be happy, ugh!” I cry and throw my hands up in exasperation. “Sabrina, are you happy? Because to me it doesn’t seem like you are.” Sabrina Morningstar asks me and before I can respond we are interrupted.

The door to her room swings open without any indication that someone was entering. “Is the most beautiful bride in the realm ready for unholy…” Lucifer Morningstar starts to speak but stops mid-sentence when he notices the two Sabrina’s. “What trickery is this? Why am I seeing double?” He asks, stopping in his tracks to stare at me and Sabrina Morningstar. “Dad…” Sabrina Morningstar starts to say, putting her hands up to stop him from exploding. “You’re not seeing double, there are two of us, but we can explain, it’s a long story.” She says and I stare from Lucifer to Sabrina. “I knew you were hiding something from me… when you were coronated, you were different.” He starts and Sabrina Morningstar nods before another person interrupts us. “Can we please have some time…” Lucifer starts but upon seeing Lilith he stops. “We have some uninvited guests upstairs, I think they’re looking for you?” Lilith points at me and I get up. “You knew about this?” Lucifer rounds on Lilith after she did not even bat an eyelid at seeing the two Sabrina’s. “I’ll handle this, you stay here.” Sabrina Morningstar says turning to me. I nod and she ignores Lucifer’s protests and continues to the throne room.

“Ambrose!” Sabrina Morningstar says with a ring to her voice when she sees her cousin and the slug that is Nick Scratch. She frowns at him before turning back to Ambrose. “Cousin, what in heavens name are you wearing?” He asks and Nick pushes past Ambrose to see. “You freak us out so you can come party in hell?” Nick asks, raising his eyebrow and folding his arms across his chest. “By the way we just trapped an Eldritch terror in your doll house.” Nick comments, “Apparently I turned him away at the wedding. He killed Dorian Gray.” He adds and Sabrina looks at him now. Confusion written on her face. “Wait a second.” Ambrose puts his finger up to silence Nick. He stares at Lucifer and Sabrina. “Are you…?” He questions and Sabrina raises her eyebrows this time. Sabrina Morningstar jerks her head in the direction where I am hiding. Ambrose nods. “Nicholas, I am going to send you back to the mortal realm, I need some time with my cousin.” Ambrose says and waves his hand and Nick vanishes. I, Sabrina Spellman, come out from hiding and Ambrose looks at me and then back at Sabrina Morningstar. “Ah, I thought so.” He says with a nod and hurries over to me and engulfs me in a hug. “I was worried about you cousin. Are you alright?” He questions, looking me over as if I’d been hurt in some horrible accident. “I’m okay now. I just needed to get away, are the aunts mad?” I ask him and he shakes his head. “No, they’re just worried. Aunt Hilda’s reception was ruined by the uninvited anyway. She plans on having a redo, the way she wanted.” His words were hurried. “Now, are you coming back up with me?” He adds and I shake my head. “I’m going to stay for this wedding. Hopefully, I can make it through one wedding today and not ruin it. I’ll be back right after it.” I say with a nod. Ambrose holds me by my shoulders and stares into my eyes. “Nick and Prudence deserve one another.” He says quietly and my response is a small smile. “Is Dorian Gray really dead?” I ask him quickly, before he teleports out of Hell. He nods, “The uninvited was not very chivalrous.” He tells me and I sigh. “I’ll see you cousin.” He turns his head to Sabrina Morningstar. “I guess congratulations are in order?” He questions and Sabrina Morningstar smiles at him and gives him a hug. “Thank you.” She says before he pulls away. “Now get out of here before I throw you out myself.” Lucifer says through gritted teeth, staring at Ambrose as if he was the uninvited himself.

Ambrose flashes out of the throne room and I am once again left with my double and our dad who does not seem pleased with us.

“You do know your being together can cause catastrophic chaos for all the realms, right?” He questions us with a pointed finger, and we nod. “Can she just stay for the wedding?” Sabrina Morningstar pleads. Lucifer stares at me for a while and then he finally caves. “Fine, you can stay for the wedding, but you may no longer visit my daughter after the wedding. You, false daughter will be banned from hell, you will return at your own peril.” He threatens, pointing his snake like finger at me and I look at Sabrina and we both slowly nod.

I sit down on a wooden chair facing the alter where Sabrina Morningstar and Caliban stand, ready to promise themselves to one another. “You two have expressed your commitment to one another in front of the hordes of hell. It is with this in mind that I, Lucifer Morningstar, pronounce you husband and wife. You have kissed a thousand times, perhaps more, but todays kiss is a promise.”

The two kiss and I feel a single tear drop escape my eye and roll down my cheek. I wipe it away.

“Friends and Fiends, please join us in the Garden of Infernal delight for some cocktails and canapes.” Lilith speaks and everyone gets up from their seats. I head over to Sabrina Morningstar and Caliban. “Congratulations.” I say to her and hug her. “I better get going.” I add and I see tears forming in her eyes. “Don’t, otherwise I will start.” I warn her and she chuckles. “I’m sure we will see each other soon, secret best friends forever.” I whisper and she nods and hugs me again. “Secret best friends forever.” She repeats and we join our pinkies. After releasing myself from Sabrina Morningstar I look at Caliban. “Bye Caliban, look after her.” I say pointing at Sabrina Morningstar and he nods.

I step away from the two and teleport myself back to Greendale.

* * *

I decide I’m ready to face reality and once I flash back into the mortuary, I am met by Aunt Zelda and Aunt Hilda.

“Oh Sabrina.” Aunt Hilda coos before she throws her arms around my body and squeezes me tight. I squeeze her back and look at Aunt Zelda over Aunt Hilda’s shoulder. “You’re not in trouble. We just need to know what’s wrong.” She says, sternly.

Ambrose joins the reunion and speaks. “Nicholas Scratch is what’s wrong aunts.”

I shoot him a glare and Aunt Zelda frowns.

“I’m fine, I swear.” I lie, putting on a brave face so I can escape to my bedroom.

“Ugh, Warlocks.” Aunt Zelda says, she sounds annoyed.

I find myself agreeing with her and the same anger felt before is bubbling inside of me.

He cheated on me, broke my heart by breaking up with me because my father had imprisoned him in his own body and he could not handle the backlash from said possession, and he was now dating a fellow student literally a few days after he broke up with me.

Sure I was fine.

I think, while balling my hands into fists where crescent moon shaped scars would surely be forming on the insides of my palms.


	3. Hell and High Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new student joins Baxter High
> 
> The third Eldritch terror is taking form
> 
> Sabrina and Nick have a moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I finished Part 4 of CAOS. WOW!
> 
> I know this is somewhat a cannon-ish story but I have changed the plot slightly to go with my story!

** Hell and High Water **

I’m at Baxter High today. I have been avoiding the academy like the plague since Aunt Hilda’s wedding. It has been about a week and a half since I last went there to Aunt Zelda’s disapproval, but I cannot face Nicholas after my, let’s call it a meltdown.

I waited for Harvey and Roz at the front entrance this morning, but they did not arrive. The first time I see them is when they arrive to second period. Biology.

“Where were you guys this morning?” I whisper to them while they sit down in their seats at the back of the class. “We’ll tell you after class.” Roz whispers back to me and I nod and turn my head to the front.

“This week we will be discussing invertebrates. Specifically molluscs. Cephalopod molluscs consist of such creatures like the octopi, squid, and cuttlefish.” The teacher babbles on and my concentration falls short when a new kid walks into the class. “Sorry.” He says and looks around. My heart somersaults in my chest. “Can I help you?” Mr Boon speaks to the new kid. “Uh, I’m Nicholas Scratch, transferred from Riverdale High. Mrs Meeks told me I was in this Biology class.” He was lying. What was his game here? I think to myself as I watch him come over to the only empty seat in the class, which was beside me. “Can I sit here?” He asks me, a smile stretched across his face as I slowly nod. “Hey, I’m Nick.” He says, gesturing his hand out so I can shake it. He was pretending like he did not know me. Two can play at that game. “Hey, I’m Sabrina.” I respond, taking his hand and an electric shock travels through my skin. I turn around to look at Harvey and Roz who are both staring at me with shock on their faces. I shrug and go with the flow for the rest of the lesson. Mr Boon has made Nick and I lab partners for this week’s dissection of an octopus. _Great_.

“What are you doing here?” I ask him immediately when we are let out of class, my fake friendliness vanishes. He leans casually against a locker and a smirk grows on his face. “Look, you’ve been avoiding me since the wedding, and I’ve been wanting to speak to you, to explain things and since I haven’t been able to, I figured this is the only way how.” He explains and I frown. “By transferring to Baxter High. You’re crazy, and since when did you ever go to Riverdale?” I scoff and roll my eyes. “Well, it’s not like I can say I came from the academy and these teachers can be highly persuaded by good looks and some magic charm.” He winks at me and Roz and Harvey interrupt us. “Why are you here?” Roz questions him sourly. “Care to explain it to them Spellman?” He asks me and I shoot a glare at him before turning back to Roz and explaining why he is here. “It’s not permanent right, if I talk to you, will you move back to The Academy?” I turn back to him and ask, but he grins and shrugs. “I thought if you could juggle both Baxter High and The Academy, I can try do the same.” He tells me with a shrug, the operative word being try. I look from him to Roz and then to Harvey. My anger bubbles over. I turn back to him. “Are you seriously so heaven bent in ruining my life?” I spit at him through gritted teeth before stomping off down the hallway. “SABRINA!” Roz calls after me but I ignore her and head into the girl’s bathroom.

“UGH!” I cry into my hands when I’m in the bathroom. Rosalind joins me having followed me in here. “Brina…” She says and I look at her through my fingers. “Why Roz? Why?” I ask her. I splash water on my face and immediately regret it when my mascara starts to run. “Maybe he’s trying to reach out to you?” She suggests, handing me a paper towel to wipe my face with. I manage to get the mascara to stop running and dab the rest of my face with the towel. “He’s literally seeing Prudence.” I say and raise my eyebrow when Roz’s face changes as if she’s remembering something. “Actually, that’s one of the things I needed to talk to you about that happened at the meeting this morning. It turns out that Prudence and Nick are a thing of the past.” I roll my eyes. “So he thinks he can just come running back to me and I’ll be waiting? I’m angry at him Roz, he hurt me and I’m still hurting. It was like I was never good enough for him.” I say to her, my nails digging into my palms again. I stare at the bathroom door as if Nick were standing on the other side, listening. She nods and rests her hands on my shoulders. “Why don’t you come with me to try out for cheerleading?” She asks and I chuckle, my mood lightly changing. “What?” I ask her, my voice laced with confusion and she nods in encouragement. “I think it will be good for you, a distraction from all this nonsense.” She gestures her hand to the outside and I think a bit. “I’m going to have to go back to The Academy eventually, you know how Aunt Zee is, I probably won’t have time for cheerleading…” I say and Roz frowns and I put up my hands in defence before she opens her mouth, “But I will think about it.” I quickly add and she nods. “Try outs are tomorrow.” She tells me and she removes her hands from my shoulders.

Roz moves on from our bathroom conversation to telling me about the third Eldritch Terror called the weird. Apparently, Harvey had drawn pictures of all the Eldritch terrors that are still to come. Something about the void being the final one which will end all things. “Seriously, it will end everything?” I ask her, concern in my eyes as we make our way to our next class. She nods. “That’s what Ambrose says.” She tells me and I sigh. “We need to kill Faustus Blackwood if we come across him because Prudence and Ambrose think he could be the direct hand that is unleashing the terrors and we don’t know how the weird will manifest itself so we must be aware and vigilant.” She says, ending her story telling with a curt nod.

* * *

That night while I am asleep, I have a weird dream about Nick and the octopus we were supposed to be dissecting the next day. The octopus tells me it’s the weird and that I am the first and with my power it will consume and subsume life. I have no idea what it is supposed to mean. I just know I should not eat cheese before I go to sleep. When I wake up the next morning, I do not recall the dream, well, not everything anyway, I just seem to remember the part where Nick and I were making out.

“I heard a lot of moaning coming from your room last night cousin, is everything alright?” Ambrose asks me when I join Aunt Zelda and him in the kitchen for breakfast. I dart my eyes to Ambrose, worried how much he had heard. “Uh… nightmares.” I stammer before pouring myself some coffee. Aunt Zelda is on the phone to Aunt Hilda. “You need to come home at once! There is no coffee, I can’t find my lighter and my morning paper is no where to be found!” She whines into the receiver. I hand over my cup of coffee to Aunt Zelda who sighs and takes it with a stern look on her face while she listens to Aunt Hilda on the other side. “Yes, yes I see now.” I then proceed to point over to the table where the lighter and newspaper is perched, casually waiting for Aunt Zee to use them. “No one likes a know-it-all Sabrina.” She whispers to me, covering the receiver with her hand before going back to listen to Aunt Hilda. I smirk at Ambrose who shakes his head and laughs. “Nick Scratch has transferred to Baxter High.” I tell Ambrose and Aunt Zelda once she is off the phone with Aunt Hilda. “What nonsense, he was in all of his classes yesterday.” Aunt Zelda tells me, and I frown, confusion takes over my face. “But… I saw him, yesterday, he told me he transferred, practically bragged about the teachers being easy to manipulate.” I inform Aunt Zelda. “Hmm…” She ponders for a moment, taking a drag of her cigarette. “Astral projection maybe?” She asks, looking at Ambrose over her newspaper, Ambrose shrugs. I roll my eyes. “You probably haven’t even noticed that he’s not there.” I suggest to her, and a chuckle escapes my mouth, but she gives me a side eye look and so I quickly get up to leave. “Anyway, I’m off to school! I will see you two later.” I say, getting up to leave.

* * *

We’re in Biology class and Nick is here, sitting next to me. “Did you tell Aunt Zelda that you were transferring?” I whisper to him and he shakes his head, “I’m kind of doing it on the downlow. A little astral projection here and there, some teleporting. I do it when I know I won’t be missed.” He says, a grin forming on his face. I smirk. “Well I might have told her you were here.” I say, pursing my lips, waiting for his response. He frowns but before he retorts Mr Boon speaks. “Okay now ladies and gentlemen, please turn your attention to the octopus in front of you.” He says, clapping his hands together to get our attention.

“Grab the scalpel.” He instructs us and Nick and I put on our glasses and I grab the scalpel. “Or would you like to do the honours?” I ask him, handing him the cutting tool and he shakes his head, “You go right ahead.” He nods and I hover over the octopus. “Now, we will make the first incision right down the mantle of the squid.” Mr Boon informs us, and I follow his orders. I attempt to cut the incision however I hear a ringing in my ears, almost as loud as a shrieking banshee. I drop the scalpel and the ringing abruptly stops. “Hey, is everything okay?” Nick asks me as he watches me grimace, but the sound stops. I nod, “Uh, yeah, I’m fine.” I say and grab the tool again. I attempt to cut the octopus for a second time and the same thing happens. “What the…” I start and my hands fly up to cover my ears. “Spellman, what’s going on?” Nick asks me, taking the scalpel from my hand. “Is everything okay over here?” Mr Boon asks and the ringing stops again. “It was just a cramp, I’m fine, I’m totally fine.” I say with a nod and I look at Nick. He eyes me out and he can see that I’m trying to tell him something, but he cannot put the pieces together. “Maybe you should go see the school nurse.” Mr Boon says and I shake my head. “I think I should just go home and lie down.” I respond, “Well can someone come get you?” He asks and I look at Nick. “I can take her home.” He says suddenly and I get up and grab my things. “Sure, he can take me home.” I agree as he grabs my arm when I get up and nearly stumble over.

We teleport to the mortuary once we are alone in the school hallway. “What happened back there?” Nick asks me, helping me to the lounge. “I don’t know, I think I just…” I stop speaking and stare at Nick. I suddenly have this weird urge to grab him and kiss him and I do. I pull him by the hand towards me and my other hand snakes around the back of his head and lowers his head to mine and our lips meet. He seems surprised but he does not pull away. We fall onto the couch and I straddle him as we continue kissing. My tongue enters his mouth slowly as we deepen the kiss, and his hands are exploring my body hungrily. Just when his hands start to travel up my skirt, he jolts his head away as if I had bitten him. “What’s wrong Nicky?” I ask him, leaning back down to try and kiss him again and he pushes me away. “Your tongue, it feels super weird.” He tells me and I frown at him. “Seriously, this is how you try win me back?” I ask him and he shakes his head, “No Sabrina, it really feels weird. Let me see it.” He orders and I stick my tongue out at him and he gasps. “It’s got like little suctions on it.” He informs me once he inspects it carefully.

I sigh and go to the mirror on the wall. The truth – my tongue does look weird. Really weird. Ambrose would be able to help on this one.

* * *


	4. To Hell with That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third Eldritch Terror - The Weird - manifests itself in Greendale
> 
> Ambrose and Nick help me with defeating the Weird
> 
> Do Nick and I really belong together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to for all the support with this story!
> 
> Another cannon-ish chapter. Sorry - I needed it to be this so I could move forward with my story
> 
> I still hope everyone enjoys it.

** To Hell with That **

“AMBROSE!” I cry, running up to the door to the embalming room and yanking it open, Nick is close behind me.

“What’s the matter cousin?” He asks me, looking up from the corpse he has been examining. He eyes Nick out suspiciously before his gaze turns back to me and my tongue which is sticking out so he can see the damage that has been done. “What is happening to me?” I whine, he pulls me into the embalming room and sits me on a chair. Nick stands next to Ambrose with his arms folded across his chest. “What are you doing here?” Ambrose questions him, an eyebrow raised so high I feared it would disappear into his hairline. “She wasn’t feeling well at school, so I helped bring her home and then that happened.” He points to my tongue which is hanging out of my mouth so Ambrose can inspect it.

Ambrose puts on a pair of fresh gloves and holds the tip of my tongue and observes the suctions closely. “Our dead friend over there also had a tongue lined with suckers” Ambrose tells us while shrugging his head in the direction of the corpse. “And ink sacs in his palms, he also had three hearts and ammonia for blood and his bones had begun to soften.” Ambrose continues, and my gaze turns to the dead body on the table then back to Ambrose. “What in the unholy hell does this mean?” I ask him, eyes wide. “The short story is that this gentleman was turning into a squid-human hybrid, and now I am dreadfully concerned that you, cousin are turning into a hybrid too.” He ends dramatically and I frown but feel my breathing speed up as I begin to panic. “How did that happen?” I ask, panic clear in my voice. My eyes shooting from Nick to Ambrose. “Do you think it’s some kind of spell. A curse?” I add, still darting my eyes from one to the other. “A Curse?” Nick echoes, confusion clear in his words, he was looking at Ambrose now. “It transferred from him to you so possibly a curse but not likely. Given what’s happening to your physiology the most likely scenario is, is that his body was the former host.” Ambrose points to the dead man lying on the table, “And your body is the current host.” He points to me. I stare wildly at him. “A host to what?” I question and Ambrose sighs, “Now, cousin, don’t panic but… I think you may have fallen prey to the third Eldritch terror, the Weird.” He ends and I get up. “What, how?” I say, placing my hands on my hips and staring at Ambrose as if what he was saying was unrealistic. “Based on one of Harvey Kinkle’s drawings and the Weird literature of Howard Phillips Lovecraft, I believe the Weird is a parasitic entity resembling a Mollusca Cephalopoda Octopoda.” He ends and Nicks speaks now, “Octopoda?” He states, looking at me with concern. “The parasite is an octopus, and it’s inside me?” I ask Ambrose, avoiding Nick’s gaze completely. “Probably snuck in using his corpse as a Trojan Horse. Hiding inside him, transforming him and now…” He starts but I finish his sentence, “Now it’s inside me doing the same thing?” I say and he nods. “Turning you into the perfect host with which to attack the Earth.” He ends and I frown. “If it’s already inside me, you have to get it out. You have to get it out right now.” I say, my words laced with panic. Ambrose holds out his hand and leads me over to an empty table. “This is Sweeney’s butcher paper. It will allow me to take a snapshot of your insides so we can see if the Weird is inside you.” He states and he helps me up onto the table.

After taking the CAT like scan I get up from the table and stand next to Nick who is observing the scan with me. “What in the unholy Hell is that?” I say softly and look at Ambrose who is on the other side of the table. “Uh, that is the Weird, hiding amongst your intestines.” We are literally staring at an octopus in amongst my intestines. “Get it out me, before I start growing two hearts and have ammonia as blood.” I order Ambrose and Nick grabs my hand. “Are we sure we know how to get it out of you?” He asks me, I look at his hand in mine and then look back at his honey brown eyes. “Look, if there’s one person that I’ll let cut me open and get it out of me it’s Ambrose.” I say to Nick and he nods slowly before removing his hand from mine and we both look at Ambrose now who is eyeing us out like we are hiding something. “Cousin, I am no surgeon but the Aunts…” He starts and I shake my head, “The Aunts aren’t surgeons either, Ambrose.” He sighs and looks at me then to Nick who is still staring at me, worry in his eyes. “Okay fine, I’ll do it, but you won’t be going under my knife.” He states before I find myself back on the slab with my shirt off.

Nick is standing beside me, watching Ambrose carefully take his wand out and make an incision on my belly. I feel a sting and I grab Nick’s hand and squeeze it tight to relieve some pain. I feel Ambrose open the scar up. “Can you see it?” I whisper with my eyes shut tight, still squeezing Nick’s hand. He has come up closer to me now and I can feel the heat radiating off his body. His eyes are glued to my stomach however as Ambrose searches my intestines. “I see many vital organs, but no alien organism. Perhaps…” Ambrose pauses then gasps. “Weird presence confirmed. Cousin, I have my eyes on it.” He tries to grab it but misses. “Ahh no it’s retreating.” He sighs in frustration. I pick my head up and open my eyes, “Can you reach it and grab it?” I ask and he looks up at me. “Not without killing you.” He states and looks over at Nick who is staring at me with his lips in a thin line and his face full of concern. “Dark Mother, I feel it sliding in my chest like it’s trying to kill me.” I say, my head lolling back onto the slab, and my eyes rolling into my head as I do in fact feel the creature slithering in my chest like a snake. “It doesn’t want to kill you Sabrina, it wants to control you. My wand however will probably do more damage so we should stop this at once and figure out something else.” He ends before closing me back up magically. I slowly sit up, hand still squeezing Nick’s who has been quiet the entirety of the session. He squeezes my hand once more before letting go and I smile meekly at him.

“I’m so thirsty.” I remark, “Do you want a glass of water?” Nick asks and I nod. He hurries into the kitchen and back again, holding a glass of water which I down. “Can I have another?” I ask him and he nods but he is stopped by Ambrose. “Water…” He nods excitement filling his voice, like he has just had a sort of revelation. “Of course. Sabrina, whatever else it is, the Weird is a cephalopodic terror. It cannot live without water. So to purge you of this parasitic entity, let us make you an inhospitable host.” Ambrose finishes and I nod, “Yes, please, immediately.” I say and Ambrose nods his head again. “If we drain the water from your body, the Weird should leave your body on its own accord, it will try to find a better host, one with water in their bodies.” Ambrose informs us and I nod but frown. “How will we do that?” I question and Nick looks up, “Luckily, we have a river witch amongst our ranks who can manipulate water.” Nick states and Ambrose agrees.

“Sycorax, welcome.” Ambrose greets lightly and Sycorax smiles slightly before staring at the tank that has been set up next to me. A small pipe and injection has been inserted in my arm and I smile at Sycorax. “Are you ready?” She asks me and I nod but I concentrate on Nick who is kneeling in front of me. “Look, while Sycorax can drain the water from your body there will be some risks. If you lose too much water too quickly your organs could shut down and you could die of dehydration.” Ambrose says from where he is standing. Nick shakes his head, while his eyes bore into mine. “Not on my watch, she won’t.” He says and I smile at him.

“Sycorax, do your worst.” I say with a nod and lean back into the chair. Sycorax starts to chant, “Spirit of Naides, this charge be sick, drain this witch of water quick.” She repeats it slowly and I feel the water drain from my body. “Spellman… are you okay?” Nick asks me and I nod and slowly more water is drained from my body. “Keep going.” I order the water witch who continues to chant. “Ambrose it isn’t working.” Nick complains, looking up at Ambrose then back at me while my eyes start to close, and my body starts to shut down. “Sycorax, that’s enough!” Nick booms and steps up to stop Sycorax, but I manage to utter out a few words. “It’s not out yet, don’t stop.” I glare at Nick who steps back and lets Sycorax continue before I start retching “Grab the bucket Nicholas.” Ambrose orders and the warlock grabs the bucket from the back of the room and places it in front of me. I eventually puke and the spew hits the bucket with a thud as the octopus escapes its inhospitable host.

“Cousin?” Ambrose questions me after eyeing out the little bugger that was in the bucket. He states he is going to discover the Weirds secrets before disposing of the leach. I slowly regain a little control and I look at Nick. “How do you feel?” He asks me, resting his hands on my knees and staring into my eyes. “Thirsty.” I respond and he chuckles. Ambrose hands me a glass of water and I drink it carefully. “How’s your tongue, let me see it.” Nick asks and I stick it out at him, and he grins at me. “Cute as ever.” He says with a wink and I let out a strange giggle and shake my head at him.

“Okay, so about what happened before?” Nick asks me when we are alone again in the lounge after leaving Ambrose and Sycorax to dissect the Weird. “What happened before was the Weird, Nick. I’m still hurting from what you did to me. You broke my heart, and I don’t know if I can ever forgive you for that.” I say and he sighs and runs his hand through his perfect hair. “I had a feeling you were going to say that.” He admits before moving for the front door. “I’m sorry Nick. Now is just not the time.” I add and he nods before shrugging. “Maybe in the future.” He says, hopeful. He turns the doorknob on the front door and leaves.

My heart aches as I watch him go but I know it’s for the best. Nick and I are just too different for each other.


	5. What in the Unholy Hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A per versed universe has Nick and I working together.

**What in the Unholy Hell?**

It’s the day after the Weird tried to take over my body and I am at Baxter High again. Trying to avoid Nick, again. Especially after the conversation we had yesterday. I was hoping he would not pop into the high school today and that he would stay at The Academy. He hopefully would just stay there.

“Sabrina!” Rosalind calls me from her locker. I spin around and smile at her before going over to them. “How are you feeling?” Roz asks me, pulling me into a hug, her voice ringing in my ears. “I’m a lot better than I was.” I say, a small smile forms on my face. Theo nods, “How are things with Nick, after he came to your rescue yesterday?” He asks and I look from Theo to Roz and sigh dramatically. “I kind of kissed him when I was under the influence of the Eldritch Terror.” I told them softly. “Sabrina!” Roz gasps and I roll my eyes at her. “Then he wanted to talk about us, he’s heaven bent on getting us back together and I kind of told him I wasn’t ready, but I think I’m only kidding myself. My only problem is that I don’t trust him. I’m super ready to forgive what he did with the sex demons but how do I be with someone I can’t trust?” I ask them both and they stay quiet for a bit. “It’s simple Sabrina, you don’t be with someone you can’t trust.” Theo tells me and I sigh again, this time the sigh is sad. “It’s been a rocky road from the start Brina, remember when he worked with the dark lord, remember when he lied about killing his familiar, remember when...” Roz starts to remind me and I all I can do is sigh. “He kind of redeemed himself when he took my father prisoner in his body don’t you think?” I whine and the two are quiet again, comprehending what I am saying. “I know I still love him I just wish I can trust him.” I shrug and we wave goodbye to Theo.

We make our way to the girls bathroom to freshen up before the next class. Roz is running the faucet and washing her hands. She suddenly grips the side of the sink and stares at her reflection for far too long.

“It’s Prudence.” Roz says slowly and I frown at her. Confused. “She says her father has his hands on some statue. She thinks it’s an Eldritch terror and he’s going to use it somehow, she doesn’t want to tell us where he is...” Roz is speaking slowly, and I still have no idea what is going on. I mean I knew Roz could see things that others could not but now she is in magical contact with Prudence Blackwood, it makes no sense.

The walls rattle and I feel a little dizzy but just as quickly as it had begun it stops. “Was that an Earthquake… in Greendale?” I ask, confusion ripe in the words I speak, and Roz comes out of her trance and looks around the room. “Come on, let’s get out of here.” She pulls me by my arm, and we open the door to the hallway.

We hurry down the hallway and start to notice our classmates in some kind of uniform. It’s strange because Baxter High doesn’t have a uniform. We bump into Harvey and I notice a button on his uniform. “Blackwood High.” I read aloud and I look over at Roz. “Hey Harvey!” She greets him with a smile, but I can see she is just as confused as I am. “Hey Roz, praise Blackwood.” He leans in to kiss her, but he notices me. “Who’s your friend?” He asks and I look at him and then at Roz. “She’s Sabrina.” Roz states, as if Harvey must know this. Harvey smiles at me, oblivious. “Welcome to Blackwood High.” He nods and I look around the hallway. “Is it your first day?” He asks me and I cross my arms over my chest and turn back to him. “Uh…” I start to speak but Roz shakes her head quickly, “She goes to another school, she’s just thinking of transferring here.” Roz tells Harvey who nods. “Ok, well, we better get to class.” Harvey says, noticing all the other kids heading to their respective classes. “Sure, we’ll be there.” Roz agrees, giving her cheek to Harvey so he can kiss it. He walks off and leaves Roz and I alone.

“Why didn’t he recognise me Roz?” I ask my best friend who looks deep in thought. “ “Earlier, Prudence said something about her father, about him finding another Eldritch Terror, about using it… You don’t think he could’ve?” Roz says, looking at me with her eyebrows raised in shock horror. “Do you think we’re in some alternate universe?” I ask Roz as we make our way to the class. Roz shrugs. “Wait, I’m not going to join you in there, let me go to The Academy, let me see if someone can help us there.” I tell her. Roz nods in agreement. “I’ll stay here, see what I can do.” Roz responds. We both smile at each other before I turn on my heel and leave the school. Once I am out of the building I try to teleport to The Academy, but nothing happens. I try again to no avail. “Ugh!” I moan, stomping my foot on the ground. I realize I will have to walk to The Academy. Maybe if I really don’t exist in this universe, neither do my powers and that’s not good.

I reach The Academy and climb the stairs to the front door. My hand reaches for the door handle and I open it carefully. Gazing down the long hallway before I take a step inside. I make my way to the Foyer and notice Father Blackwood’s statue still intact and placed in the centre. I look around and my eyes fall upon Nick. He is shamelessly flirting with Agatha and Dorcas. I frown in his direction and he notices me well not me, me but me in general. He does not seem to recognise me either. “Well, well.” He says, his voice low and seducing. He walks over to me, no saunters over to me to my annoyance and he grins. Agatha and Dorcas follow him like puppy dogs. “Who might you be?” He asks, casually, a flirtatious smirk forming on his face. “No one, I’m actually looking for Madame Spellman?” I say, folding my arms across my chest and side-eying Dorcas and Agatha who seem to be waiting for Nick. “Are you a new student?” Agatha asks me from over Nick’s shoulder. “The Academy could use some new…” He looks around at Agatha and Dorcas and rolls his eyes slightly but whispers back to me, “Playmates.” He ends with a wink at me and I scoff. “Maybe one day.” I whisper back to him, playfully. He grins and his creepy, flirtatious demeanour changes. He stands taller like he’s proud of his accomplishment. My heart skips a beat while he points down the hall. “Madame Spellman should be in her office.” He tells me and I smile back at him. “I hope you do join us here at The Academy Sabrina, it will be nice to have a new person around.” He nods and walks off, Agatha and Dorcas trailing behind him.

I reach Aunt Zelda’s office and I knock on the door. She tells me I can come in. I enter and close the door behind me and turn to her. “How can I help you?” She asks me, cigarette smoke billowing from the cigarette in her cigarette holder. “Aunt Zee it’s me, Sabrina, your niece.” I say to her, desperately. She looks me up and down and scoffs. “Please, I have no niece. The only children I look after are the ones who attend this academy.” She informs me and I sigh. “I could try a spell.” I whisper to myself and I see Aunt Zee look at me in bewilderment. “Bless her mind, bless her heart, return the memories from the start.” I say, staring at Aunt Zelda. She closes her eyes and opens them again and stares at me. “Sabrina? What on Earth is going on?” She asks me. “So I have no powers, but I can use spells. Great.” I say excitedly and Aunt Zelda looks me up and down, confused. “What is going on?” She asks me again. “Aunt Zee, you’re a witch. This entire Academy is filled with powerful witches and warlocks. You need to believe me. I don’t have any magic right now. This place it’s an Eldritch Terror…” I start to say but I am cut off when the door swings open revealing Melvin. “Emperor Blackwood is here.” He says hurriedly. Aunt Zee looks at me and then looks at Melvin. “I have to go, here, go to this place. They will help you.” She grabs a piece of paper from her desk and scribbles down an address. I take the paper and see its Dr Cerberus’s place.

Aunt Zelda follows Melvin out the door and I bump into Nick again on my way out. “I see you found your way?” He asks and I nod and then look at the piece of paper. “Do you mind helping me out with this?” I ask him, handing him the paper. “Sure, I can take you there.” He says with a nod and I smile. We hurry out The Academy on foot. Apparently, Nick is unaware that he has powers. Apparently, everyone at The Academy is unaware seeing as though Aunt Zelda seemed terribly confused when I mentioned it earlier.

“We need to make one pit stop!” I say to Nick when we reach the driveway of the Mortuary. We head up the driveway and I knock on the door. Ambrose opens the door with a terrified look in his eyes. “Ambrose!” I cry and attempt to hug him. Nick looks confused as does Ambrose. “Who are you?” He asks, slightly stuttering. “Ambrose, I’m your cousin… Are you going somewhere?” I ask him and he nods hurriedly. “Can’t you see that I’ve been accused of witchcraft?” He points at the door. “I’m getting out of this place before they come for me.” He states and I stop him as he tries to hurry back up the steps. No, stop this at once.” I order him and he frowns at me. “You are a witch.” I remind him and he shakes his head. “If he’s a witch we should get him arrested.” Nick speaks now and I shoot at glare in his direction. “You’re a witch too.” I tell him and Nick frowns. “We’re all witches. You are a master of mystic arts.” I say pointing to Ambrose, “And you.” I turn to Nick. “You are the best at conjuring – sure it’s probably self-proclaimed but you’re really good at it!” I say to him, walking up to him. He looks at Ambrose and Ambrose shakes his head. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, but I’m out of here. I don’t know what is beyond Greendale, but it is probably better than this!” He slams the trunk of his car and get in and drives away.

I turn back to Nick who is still comprehending what I revealed earlier. “Clear your mind. If you clear your mind and think of a place, you’ll teleport us there.” I say to him and he laughs, cackles, as if I am crazy. “Come on, who are you really? Are we on some reality show?” He asks, looking around as if some camera man was going to pop out from behind the bush. I shake my head, “Please Nick. I don’t have my powers, I don’t exist in this universe.” I plead with him and he changes his facial expression. It’s almost as if I’ve intrigued him somehow. “You’re serious, aren’t you?” He asks me and I nod quickly. “Wait, I can use spells. Maybe if I…” I start and grab his arm and he smirks at me. “Well Ms Sabrina, take me out on a date first.” He remarks sarcastically and I roll my eyes, “We have been, on plenty. In the other universe.” I inform him and he looks up at me, surprised. “Lanuae Magicae” I speak, and Nick and I are teleported to Dr Cerberus’s book shop.

“Woah!” Nick cries out as we land on the ground outside the book shop. He grabs hold of the nearby poll and steadies himself. “That was so weird.” He remarks before staring at me. “You say I can do this kind of stuff too?” He asks and I nod “But we need to get out of here first.” I add and I open the door to Dr Cerberus’ and the bell tinkles.


	6. What in the Unholy Hell Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once the world is back to normal Nick approaches me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the feedback everyone. 
> 
> Sadly the story is nearly over, it was never supposed to be this many chapters, it was supposed to be a short story but I overindulged hahaha.

**What in the unholy hell Part 2**

“Praise Blackwood.” Aunt Hilda says to Nick and me when she sees us entering. “Praise Blackwood.” Nick responds with a swift nod. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow, as if he was wondering why I was not saying it too, but I do not say anything. I don’t want to Praise Blackwood. Never in my life will I Praise Blackwood. “How can I help you dears, we’re fresh out of lemon cake but maybe a spot of tea will do the trick?” She asks us and I look at Nick who is nodding, he wants the tea. I held up my hand to stop him from doing anything and shake my head in his direction and he frowns at me. “I’m uh, looking for the book Haxan. Zelda Spellman recommended it to me?” I inform her and she looks at me curiously. She looks at me then she looks at Nick. “I think I have the book in the back.” Aunt Hilda advises me with a nod. She eyes Nicholas out one more time. “Can you come this way please?” She asks me and Nick and I nod. I give him a short, confused look before we are ushered to the back of the bookstore, unaware what we are about to walk in on.

“Welcome to the resistance.” Aunt Hilda says as we walk behind her into the room at the back. I look around and see all witches and some warlocks from The Academy. “Oh my god Sabrina, You’re finally here!” I hear someone speak and I am surprised at who I see. “Agatha? You know who I am?” I ask her and she nods, “Of course I know who you are Sabrina Spellman, why the heaven wouldn’t I?” She asks me, crossing her arms in front of her chest. I look at Nick who is seemingly confused at this whole ordeal. “You didn’t seem to recognise me back at the school?” I tell her and she starts to speak, hurriedly. “Father Blackwood got his hands on the imp of the perverse, he wished that he was the Emperor of Greendale, he obviously wished that you did not exist in this time zone so you wouldn’t be able to stop him.” She tells me and I nod slowly, remembering what Roz had said about Prudence. “But you were crazy, you were working for Blackwood?” I ask her and she nods and chuckles again. “Apparently when he cast the spell my mind was unwarped, I remembered everything, that’s probably why I can remember you and no one else can.” She informs me. I feel all eyes on us as we converse. “She’s still working for Blackwood and with us sort of like a double agent.” Aunt Hilda speaks now, and I turn to face her. “But why can’t any of you remember you have magical powers? Mine don’t even work in this universe because I don’t exist.” I complain and Aunt Hilda speaks again. “We have magical powers?” She questions and I frown at her, frustration creeping through my skin.

“Woah!” Nick says suddenly when Ambrose and Robin appear out of nowhere in the resistance room. My gaze turns to them. “Ambrose?” I ask him and he nods. “Cousin, I managed to escape Greendale, my mind came back to me when I crossed the border. I met the trinket man, the same man who Father Blackwood stole the Imp of the Perverse from. He gave me this stone, the stone of Omphalos. The same stone that Cronus, the Greek Titan, swallowed. Used in a certain way will awake people from this warping spell.” He spoke so fast it was difficult to keep up. “How will I use it?” I ask him, just as quickly. “Once we figured it out, we realized how obvious, how simple…” His words started to drift. “Ambrose?” I shake him, resting my hands on his shoulders. He shakes his head. “Get off me woman.” He groans, before he shrugs me off. He backs away into the corner along with Robin who seems just as confused as Ambrose does.

“What do we do with this thing now?” I ask, waving the stone around to everyone who was watching me. “Well, he said it was something obvious.” Agatha speaks and I turn to look at her. “What, do we do, eat it?” I ask and Agatha shrugs. “We’re only human, we wouldn’t be able to digest the stone.” Aunt Hilda speaks and we ponder in thought for a moment. “I can make a delightful soup.” She says, “We all drink the soup and maybe our minds will be unwarped?” She suggests, hurrying out of the room and starting on the soup almost immediately.

“Are we seriously going to eat some soup some random woman makes us Sabrina?” Nick asks me, I turn to look at him. “She’s not random Nick, she’s my aunt.” I say and he frowns, “Yeah, but like she doesn’t know you, we all don’t know you, how do we know we can trust you?” He asks and I put my hands on my hips and stare at him. “I’ve got us this far, haven’t I?” I ask him and he shrugs before turning to Agatha. “You’ve known about this all along? Why didn’t you tell me?” He asks her and she chuckles, “Oh Nicky, I didn’t think your mind could take it and it’s actually proving out to be true. You don’t believe in anything.” She states bluntly and I face him again. “You soon will Nick, don’t you worry.” I advise him and he goes quiet.

“Okay, soup is ready!” Aunt Hilda’s voice rings through the room and I grab a bowl and she starts to ladle the soup into it. I hand it to Ambrose then another to Nick and Robin. I watch as they drink it. “Ambrose?” I ask him and he looks up at me after swallowing the last bit. “Cousin!” He cries and pulls me into a hug. I pull away from him and turn to Nick and Aunt Hilda. Aunt Hilda is smiling at me. “What is going on Spellman?” Nick asks me, confusion shown clear in his face. “You’re back, you’re both back!” I squeal and give each of them a hug. My hug lingers a bit longer with Nick who holds me close. “Having you guys not know me was awful.” I explain to them as the rest of the group sips their soup, memories sprouting back. “So you don’t exist in this universe? That’s impossible, you’ll always exist in my life Sabrina.” Nick states and I smile mischievously at him and let out a chuckle. “You were the worst one.” I scoff and Nick frowns. “Can’t be true. It just can’t.” He shakes his head, disbelievingly. I put my hand on Nick’s shoulder and he sighs. “I’m sorry for not remembering you.” He admits and I smile at him and him at me. “Don’t worry Nick, I’m just glad we all remember now.” I say and he nods.

“Agatha!” I call out to her and she comes trotting up to us. “Do you know what we need to do to defeat Blackwood?” I ask her and she chortles. “He can’t be defeated. He bares the mark of Cain. We can however destroy the Imp, and everything should go back to normal.” She informs me and I nod and look at the witches who surround me. “Okay, so that’s it then, we destroy the Imp, and everything is fine again.” I clap my hands and Agatha laughs again. “Unfortunately, it’s not that easy Sabrina, he keeps the Imp under lock and key at Dorian’s otherwise he takes it with him on his travels, he keeps it close to him at all times.” She informs me and I sigh. “We can however possibly destroy it tomorrow at the executions.” She tells me and I look up at her, surprised. “Executions?” I repeat and she nods. “On his birthday he likes to celebrate by executing witches.” “Lovely.” I respond and Agatha responds with a sigh of her own.

Once we had decided who would do what Nick and I go back to The Academy to serve up some of the stone soup to Aunt Zelda and the others. “What are you doing back here?” She asks me as we enter The Foyer. “Zelda Spellman, I am here to feed your students. I hope everyone likes a cup of steaming hot reality.” I say to her. Once everyone has had the soup much to Zelda’s annoyance, their memories flood back and I am grateful to have helped them. “We meet at the desecrated church tomorrow, to stop the executions and to stop Blackwood.” I inform the witches who clap their hands in agreement.

* * *

The next day when all the witches are seated in the church along with the mortals I burst into the church and I am shocked to see Roz and Theo tied up behind Blackwood’s podium. “SABRINA!” Roz cries out when she sees me. She tries to untangle herself from the ropes tied around her wrists. Theo is also struggling. Blackwood turns his unholy gaze to me and frowns. “You aren’t supposed to be here.” He says, he is annoyed, I can tell. However I am distracted by Roz and Theo. “What are you doing with them?” I ask Blackwood, my voice loud and powerful. He chuckles. “These two have been accused of witchcraft.” He says bluntly. “And now we are going to execute them!” He ends and the crowd cheers. Well half the crowd, the witches that have been brought back to reality stay quiet. “Well I, Sabrina Spellman, born of a mortal woman and the dark lord Satan himself, proudly declare myself a witch!” I speak clearly and the audience gasps. Blackwood shakes his head and tuts. “Emperor Blackwood is a witch too!” I point to him and he cackles. The crowd is silent, listening to my accusation. “You dare accuse me of being a witch when I clearly despise your kind!” He booms. “Witches, now!” I cry out and the witches around me stand and begin to chant.

Father Blackwood staggers on the spot but then he stops, and he turns to face me. “You need to learn your lesson on when you’re not welcome!” “Mr Kinkle, do your duty!” He orders Harvey whose gaze is shooting from me to Roz. “I already did my duty!” He retorts and Blackwood frowns now, his anger imminent. I see Agatha and Dorcus trying to get Prudence back on our side. It seems as though she has been working with Father Blackwood which is why I have not seen her around the others. Nick, Ambrose, and Robin are trying to release Roz and Theo. It’s utter chaos, the witches are still chanting but nothing seems to be happening. Blackwood is at least distracted by me to not notice what the others are doing behind him except his hench men – the twins Judas and Judith - are trying to fight off Nick, Ambrose, and Robin. Lilith is standing idly by, watching the chaos ensue, she does nothing.

“Sabrina, wish on the imp, don’t destroy it!” Prudence yells. The weird sisters seem to have gotten through to her. The Imp, which is behind Father Blackwood was destroyed by Ambrose and Robin who smashed it before we knew what to do. “That was a false one!” Prudence yells, while she’s trying to defend herself against the twins, her siblings.

He keeps the real one close to him.

I look at the dog lying at Blackwood’s feet. The dog has been barking at the chaos happening around him. He is chained however so he can’t attack. “Of course!” I say out loud. “Anubis, kill her!” Father Blackwood speaks and I touch the dog and quickly speak. “Working dog in Blackwood’s tracks, rest your paws and just relax.” The dog lies down and is breathing slowly. “Good boy Anubis.” I say, petting him softly. “And now, I wish for the way things were before the world was per versed!” I cry out and Father Blackwood screams, “No!” and before I know it Roz and I are back in the bathroom at Baxter High.

“Oh my god. Is everything back to normal?” Roz asks me and I shrug. “How did you get up there, being executed?” I ask her as we make our way out of the bathroom and sigh in relief when we notice our fellow students wearing their normal day to day clothes. “Harvey arrested me after I told him we were witches!” She informs me, dramatically. “He did what?” I ask, just as dramatically. “He’s got some explaining to do!” I say and Roz nods in agreement.

* * *

I make my way to my next class when I see Nick. My heart skips a beat again and I smile at him. “Are you still going here?” I ask him and he nods. “For a while but wait I need to say something to you.” He stops and I stare at him. “Over these last few days, with us working together and being closer to each other, it’s really got me thinking that we clearly still have feelings for each other well, I definitely have feelings for you, and I wouldn’t want it to change. I want what we used to have. I’m heaven bent on trying to be with you again and I won’t stop until we are.” He says and I raise my eyebrow.

I have butterflies in my stomach, and I could probably kiss him right now and make sure everything is back to the way it was. I mean I know I love him. I’ve never stopped loving him its like my love has only grown since we have been apart but what he did… can I trust him? That is something that will always haunt me in the long run.

“What are you saying, Nick?” I ask him and he grins at me.

“Sabrina Spellman, I am saying that we are end-game.” He ends the conversation.


	7. All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick surprises me with a date
> 
> but
> 
> All hell breaks loose - literally

**All Hell Breaks Loose - Part 1**

I’ve got no where to hide now. I have to face him whether it’s at The Academy or Baxter High. He told me how he feels. He told me that he wants to get back together. He told me that he will fight for us to be together again and yet I am not rushing to his side. I’m not kissing him as if we were at the end of some romantic movie where I’d just gotten the guy. I’m not declaring my love for him when I thought I would. What the heaven is wrong with me? I think as I make my way down the stairs of the Mortuary to the kitchen.

“Sabrina, these came for you this morning.” Aunt Zee gestures her hand to the dozen red with black trimming roses sat in the middle of the dining table. “I see Mr Scratch is trying his best to win back your affections?” She shifts her head slightly from the newspaper she is reading so I can see her eyes hovering above the edge. “Mr. Scratch is a substantially brilliant warlock. We would be grateful to have him join our family… again.” Aunt Zee adds and I roll my eyes. At least Aunt Zee approved of this… suitor. I reach out for the card in amongst the red and black roses and read the small note Nick has written for me. “Spellman, please meet me at your mortal hangout Dr Cee’s for breakfast.” I roll my eyes and Aunt Zee eyes me again. “Making him work for it I see?” She says, her voice almost oozing with pride. “Uh, I’ll be heading out now.” I say to her and she nods, a little smirk forming on her face and I can’t help but chuckle at the sight of Aunt Zee being happy for me.

I reach Dr Cee’s and I see Nick sitting inside, a cup of black coffee placed in front of him. His eyes lighten up when he notices me, and he gets up quickly. “Thank you for the flowers.” I say to him when I reach him. He grins and sits down once I have gotten into the booth opposite him. “Good Morning Sabrina!” Aunt Hilda’s voice rings, “What can I get for you two lovely dears?” She asks us and Nick is supressing a laugh, I can see it, but I do not know why he wants to laugh. “A vanilla milkshake and some pancakes please, Aunt Hilda.” I say to her with a smile on my face. Nick recovers and nods, “Same for me please, except the milkshake.” He nods and Aunt Hilda looks at us adoringly before she makes her way back to the kitchen. “I’m glad you came here, I thought for sure I’d be sitting alone this morning.” He informs me and I smile slightly at him, “You know I can never say no to Aunt Hilda's pancakes!” He laughs before taking a sip of his coffee.

The ground around us begins to tremble and my eyes widen in Nick’s direction. He notices the tremble too. “Another earthquake?” I ask and he shoots me a confused look. I grab hold of the table as I feel it begin to move. Nick does the same. Suddenly we plunge into darkness and when we hit solid ground again, I open my eyes and look around wildly. “Nick?” I ask, and he looks over at me, his knuckles white from holding onto the table too tight. “Sabrina?” I hear my own voice speak to me and I turn my head in the direction of it and see Sabrina Morningstar standing beside our father, Lucifer. “What the heaven is going on here?” Lucifer asks, staring at me and then at Nick. “I thought I banned you from here, false daughter.” He points his finger at me, and I get up from the seat. “Nicholas.” He says suddenly when he eyes out the warlock in the booth with me. Nick gets up suddenly, aware of where we are.

Hell.

“What’s going on, why are you here?” Sabrina Morningstar asks me, hurrying over to us. “Why are there two of you?” Nick asks, his eyes darting from my double and then back to me. Searching for the answer instead of waiting for us to give it to him. “Uuhh…” I stammer. Crap. I decide to answer Sabrina’s question first, I can deal with Nick later. “We were sitting at Dr Cee’s, about to eat breakfast and then bam, we teleported here.” I say to her and Nick clears his throat, annoyed. “Uh, Hello, what about my question, why are there two of you?” He points from me to the other Sabrina. Sabrina Morningstar places her hands on her hips. “The last time I heard, you were out of the picture.” She snaps at him and he opens his mouth and closes it again, he decides to focus on me only and waits for my reply. I can see the confusion in his eyes.

“CHILDREN!” Lucifer roars unexpectedly and we turn to stare in his direction. “This cannot happen, do you not remember when I said catastrophic chaos would ensue if two Sabrina’s lived simultaneously?” His voice was low and threatening as he glared at the two of us. “Get out at once!” He ordered and I look over at Nick who is still looking from me to Sabrina Morningstar. “Can you teleport us back up there?” I ask Lucifer and with a quick wave of his hand once Nick and I are back in the booth we are transported back to Dr Cee’s.

“What in the heaven?” I state as we both look around and see we are safely back at Dr Cee’s. “There you are. Where’d you go?” Aunt Hilda asks us as she brings me my milkshake. “Didn’t you feel the earthquake?” Nick asks, and Aunt Hilda shakes her head. “Not at all, now drink your milkshake before it melts!” She points at me. She walks away and Nick stares at me, perplexed. “Why was I staring at two of you just now and why won’t you answer my question?” He asks but I get up, abandoning my milkshake and his question. “Sabrina!” He calls out to me, but I am already out the door. He’s by my side in a matter of seconds and I look at him, thoughtfully. “We need to go see Ambrose!” I say to him, grabbing his hand and we teleport back to the mortuary.

We’re in the embalming room now much to Ambrose’s surprise. “What’s going on?” He asks and I look at Nick, I sigh, then look at Ambrose. “We were just at Dr Cee’s and suddenly we were in hell. Nick kind of met Sabrina Morningstar.” I inform him. His eyes widen. “Sabrina Morningstar?” Nick asks, raising his eyebrow. “Oh no cousin, this does not sound good.” Ambrose tells us and now I am the one to raise my eyebrow.

Another tremble is felt, and Nick grabs hold of a pole nearby and grabs my hand to keep me steady as Ambrose leans on the slab table in front of him. “What was that?” Ambrose asks as the trembling stops but we then hear a huge eruption sound in the front room. The three of us hurry into the room and we all gasp at what we see. “Cousin, does this statue look familiar?” He asks, as a giant statue protrudes out of the floor in our living room, it definitely should not be there, and I nod. Nick nods too as he spent just as much time in hell as a vessel for my father’s spirit. “We’ve seen it in hell.” I remind Ambrose, “Ah…” He says, nodding. “Well between us being transported to Hell, not by choice, and this showing up here, do you think this could mean…” I start to say but Ambrose interrupts me. “Another Eldritch Terror attacking?” He asks and we look at each other and Nick clears his throat. “This doesn’t seem evil, this seems geological, tectonic, perhaps, elemental. Didn’t Lucifer say something about catastrophic chaos ensuing if two Sabrina’s lived simultaneously?” He asks us and I look at Nick, folding my arms across my chest. “You don’t think this is because of that, do you?” I ask, a frown forming on my face. Ambrose nods his head almost too quickly.

“I think this is exactly what that is, cousin!”

The phone rings and I jump in fright but answer it, quickly realizing what it was. “Spellman Mortuary, how can I help you?” I say out of habit. “Brina, some weird statue just appeared in my living room, what do I do?” He asks, his words are spoken in a hurry. “The same thing happened here!” I exclaim and I look at Ambrose. “It’s just happened at Harvey’s too.” I inform him. “Don’t touch it. We’re on our way!” I say before hanging up the phone. I grab the hands of the two guys in front of me and I quickly teleport us to Harvey’s house before they protest.

“Yup, another one.” I confirm when I recognise it as another statue from Hell. Ambrose, Nick, Roz, and Harvey exhale in frustration. “What is happening?” Harvey asks and Nick smirks at me, folding his arms across his chest waiting for me to explain the two Sabrina’s to Harvey and Roz which I still haven’t explained to him. “It’s kind of like Hell is breaking loose, isn’t it?” I ask, a small, guilty chuckle escapes my mouth. The boys glare at me. Roz suddenly freezes and before I know it, we’re being hauled to The Academy since something unexplainable is happening in the observatory.

“What does this mean?” I ask the group which now includes Prudence and Mambo Marie. We are staring at the solar system and the mortal realm planet and infernal realm planet have sort of merged together causing the unexplainable things that have been happening this morning. “It means, you and your infernal twin can no longer live at the same time cousin.” Ambrose whispers to me, only Nick overhears since he’s standing so close. “And it means we have to tell the aunts.” He adds and I frown. “Okay, well let me tell them, Nick do you want to come with?” I ask him and he nods his head. We make our way to Aunt Zelda’s office and I knock on the door, holding my breath as I hear “Come in” from the other side of it. I look at Nick before I push the door open and I gasp out the breath I was holding in. “Sabrina?” I say when I see Lucifer and Sabrina Morningstar sitting opposite Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda.

“You have some explaining to do!” Aunt Zelda scolds me angrily, she ashes her cigarette out furiously and I sigh and enter the office.


End file.
